


Self-Pleasuring

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [12]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Black bisexual guy, Blushing, Especially about him, Flustered-ness, Fucking himself with a dildo, Gay, I wrote this because why not? (xD), Lamar has feelings for Franklin, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Pleasuring, Sex Toys, Slightly Out Of Character, Thinking, Touching himself, Warm, moans & breaths, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar masturbates thinking about Frank (during when Franklin was doing missions that were crazy & he didn't talk to Lamar for awhile), as he's lonely without him. His feelings for that other dark-skinned male is starting to consume him, which made his heart hurt.[His breath came out as warm as his dark skin. His body felt so very hot at that moment, and at this second, he didn't care about anything else. Other than the feeling of that pleasure inside him.]
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis [referenced]
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 9





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for awhile now, after I had thought of it xD 💙 I was gonna put it in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots' as a long oneshot, but I thought that this would be better written on its own as a two part-er, like some of my other stuff 💚 & Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots (: ♡

Lately, Lamar has been feeling different and he didn't know why. He couldn't even look or talk to Franklin, his best friend whom he's close with, because of some reason. He knew why, although he had tried to deny it. 

His face heated as he remembered that he has dreamed and thought about him, thinking a bit about Frank. He finally accepted it, eventually. 

That he felt feelings of love in _ that way _ towards Franklin. It made him feel strange, considering that Frank is the first guy that he's felt this way for. But he was glad to know what was wrong, realized it, slowly accepting that. 

This is really weird and so gay.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the evening, it'll get dark out soon enough. 

Lamar was lying on the bed, on his back. 

His stare was on the ceiling as he was in these thoughts. He thinks deeply. 

After awhile, he snapped out of it and sighed softly. He feels something that he had ignored for a while now. He was hard from a dirty dream that he had earlier about Franklin (of course). 

If he hadn't accepted those feelings, then he would most likely act like he was in a hellish nightmare, mixed in with being embarrassed. 

He was blushing slightly. His body felt warmer than usual. It was so hot to him. So now he stripped his clothing off. He removed his black hoodie and gray tank top, taking off his chain as well. He also threw them on the ground (except that chain, which he put on his nightstand). He kept his sweatpants and boxers on. 

Lamar breathed quietly. He reached down, into his black boxers. Before he decided to do a different tactic, not wanting to stain them when he came. He pulled down those sweatpants and boxers, slightly. Then, he gripped his hardening erection. 

He turned around, onto his right side. He stroked it, in a slow way. He tries to keep his mind faded and blank from anything. Like he usually always does (unless it was women before. Which now it isn't, obviously). 

Although, without realizing it, he was thinking about him again. His thoughts are on Franklin. 

Lamar let himself think about it, especially him during masturbation, finally. 

He was stroking that shaft, upwards and downwards. With his hand wrapped around it, but not too tightly. He was breathing, as he hummed softly. He also lets out noises. 

Lamar was closing, shutting his eyes now. He thought of Franklin, how he would touch and kiss him. How he would treat his body, also the way he'd stare at him as they had sex, made love to each other. 

He moaned, silent and soft, feeling already close to his climax. He touched himself more, a bit faster, of a medium pace. He kept that rhythm, as this all, everything in these thoughts was making him blush harder. Into a darkened, reddish shade. 

Lamar keeps going. He opened his eyes, as he felt flustered. His body was very warm now. 

Eventually, he finished and came into his own hand. It was covered, until he wiped it away. 

He calmed down and rested against that bed, his head on the pillow. He let out a few breaths. 

Lamar was remembering how he thought about Frank as he was touching himself. 

He blushed again. His mind wandered with exhaustion, he closed his eyes, a second time. 

Lamar falls asleep, silently, almost peacefully. In that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	2. That Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ♡

It's been two days since when Lamar was masturbating while thinking about Franklin. 

Lamar was sat down on the couch, with his computer on his lap, laid there nicely. He typed away on it as he searched for something. 

He thought about it and he wanted to feel more, to know what it felt like. Although, he was still too shy and afraid to tell Franklin that. But he wouldn't admit this. So he decided to try an alternative option. 

Lamar knew he wouldn't be caught dead in a sex store, being in that kind of shop would've made him die from embarrassment. Instead he browsed the internet, he looked at the different types of sexual toys. 

He couldn't believe that he_, Lamar Davis, _ was actually doing this. He sighed to himself, biting his lip, before he took a breath and continue searching for the right kind for him. 

'..how does anyone do this..?' he questioned, thinks as he internally asked himself that. 

His eyes glanced over at the black ones, thick and long.. before he shaked his head, his face heated up. 

Lamar knows that he couldn't handle it yet. 

He gets flustered already, at this thought. A reddish shade of a blush tinted his dark skin. 

After awhile, he picked one, finally. 

It was a dark green (like his aesthetic, naturally) dildo, about the size of his own dick. So decently sized, he thought anyway. 

Lamar clicked on the 'buy' button, sighing in relief when it was all over. 

Now he just had to wait for it to arrive.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Days Later - **

Lamar had waited patiently and it finally comes. 

He grabs the small box and walked in. He headed back into his room. He sits on the edge of his bed. He took it out. He stares at this thing as he blushes. He puts it down on the end of there. Then, he was standing. 

Lamar takes off his clothes (throwing them on the ground again, just like last time), stripping himself until he was naked and bare skinned. He looked down at his dark body. 

Then, he lays down. On the bed, on his back now. He was staring at the ceiling, for a few seconds, mentally preparing himself for this. 

Thankfully he was alone and lived by himself. 

He debated on whether or not to get on his hands and knees. 

In the end, he decided to stay there, on his back.

Lamar snaps out of it. He remembered something, knowing that he had to prepare himself for it. He reached over, into the nightstand drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube, opening it. He heard that, letting out a breath. 

He lubed his fingers, making sure that they're covered in it. He puts that bottle back down. 

Lamar breathed again, relaxing himself. He blushed as he spreads his own legs. He was reaching down now, putting his fingers, two of them on his hole. 

He was shivering, at that cold feeling of this lubrication. He rubbed himself there, and then, he pushed these fingers in. Slowly, carefully. 

Lamar was arching his body, at that strange feeling. He felt pain and a pressure down there as well. He was also breathing heavily, quietly. He moved his shoulder as he feels himself shaking, slightly.

He shut his eyes, gripping those bed sheets with his other hand. He moved now, as he fingered himself. 

Lamar did this for awhile, before he pulled them out, after he had relaxed fully again. He knows that it would be short lived. He noticed that he felt empty now, blushing silently.

He was lubing that thing, the toy, just in case. He positioned it near his entrance. He grips and holds onto his right inner thigh, pushing it inside him. He felt filled more than before. 

Lamar gasped sharply, nearly whimpered as he almost feels pained again. He took shaky breaths. He refused to move, yet, as his legs shaked. 

He kept closing his eyes. He got through it by imagining Franklin, as the other dark-skinned male would comfort him. He imagined, pretended that this was Frank's dick inside him. Which made him blush. 

Although, he felt loved by the thought of having his first time with Franklin. He actually wished that was happening, at this very moment, but for now he decided to pretend it was. 

Lamar keeps his eyes shut tightly. He breathed quietly again. 

He moved it, in and out of him, thrusting that inside himself. In a slowed, then medium paced rhythm. He blushed a bit. He thrusted it deeper and slightly harder in. 

Lamar grips onto a blanket under him, while he was laying on it.

He was almost moaning again, during everything. His breath came out as warm as his dark skin. His body felt so very hot at that moment, and at this second, he didn't care about anything else. Other than the feeling of that pleasure inside him.

Lamar moaned softly. Then, he bit his lip again, trying to stay quiet so that no one would hear him. 

He was already close, to his climax again. He kept these 'thrusts' going as he thought of Franklin, almost hearing his low voice, lovingly. 

_ "Lamar~" _

"..F-Franklin~" he talked in a quiet voice, as he shivered again. 

After that, he arched his back and came now, on his lower stomach. 

Lamar was pulling it out of him now. He put that thing in the nightstand drawer. He shuts it. 

Now he was resting, slowly calming down. He felt comfortable with these warm blankets, he pulls one of them halfway over himself. 

He feels lonely, although he decided not to think about it. For now. Instead he was grabbing another pillow (not the comfy one under his head) and hugs it. That would do it for now. He hoped that maybe one day, Franklin will cuddle with him like this and be his lover. 

After that thought, he closed his eyes quietly, silently again now. He was falling asleep, in a peaceful way. In this quietness, which surrounded him in that room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚


End file.
